Exquisite Reverie
by pirou
Summary: [Ryoma x Sakuno] Desire spreads like a wildfire, and passions are hard to ignore.


**Exquisite Reverie**

by pirou

--

full summary: Desire spreads like a wildfire. Passions are hard to ignore. And when the dream replays itself over and over again, he is not inclined to awaken. -Ryoma/Sakuno-

notes: Due to a severe lack of Ryoma and Sakuno fics, this little baby was born. I love this couple too much to let it be outnumbered by the many many yaoi couplings, though the situation bears little hope. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I have nothing against yaoi, it just doesn't appeal to me. Enjoy. Ryoma and Sakuno are 24 in this fic, btw.

warning: Please do note the rating: do not take it lightly. –cough-Thishasa**lemon**-cough- If you are offended by such material, please turn back now.

dedication: to all the Ryoma/Sakuno fans out there, especially the perverted ones like me. Lemon fans, public and closet ones alike, this is my gift to you, and may you continue to support this kawaii pairing.

dates: The writing of this fic first began on Oct. 17th. The first draft was completed on Nov. 2nd, then posted Nov. 5th. The date of its latest revision was also Nov 5th.

disclaimer: I got nothin'.

* * *

__

__

_Those lush, full lips that had tempted him from day one, were now bruised and puffy from his nips and kisses, enticing him all the more. Her skin was as soft as silk, begging for his caress and what type of man would refuse such a gracious offering? She was as lovely as a rose, lying beneath him, giving in to him, and tonight, he would give her all she wanted and more. She arched up, bare skin rubbing against his chest, and set his entire body on fire._ _He groaned, needing her as she needed him._

_But it wasn't enough._

"_Ryoma-kun…," she moaned gently._

_Ryoma-kun? After all these years, countless intimate moments shared between them, and he was still Ryoma-kun? That honorific was long overdue for disposal. He would change that… tonight. _

_His mouth descended upon hers again, forcefully, devouring her. The kiss was scorching, demanding, his tongue desperately seeking entrance to the warm, sweet cavern of her mouth. Her arms attempted to wrap around his neck, but he was faster, and quickly pinned her wrists down onto the feathery-soft mattress with his right hand. She whimpered in protest, but he would not yield to her gentle plea._

_He would dominate her tonight. Completely. And she would be his. Wholly._

_She broke their heated kiss, gasping for air, and he continued his ministrations elsewhere. His lips traced a burning path down the column her neck, nibbling at the soft flesh. All the while, his left hand had cupped one of her firm breasts, and was kneading it to his will. _

_His thumb flicked over its taunt peak, and she let out a choked moan._

"_Ryoma-kun!"_

_It was a hoarse, pleading sound. For a minute it satisfied him, knowing that _he_ was the cause of her pleasure. But then he realized, it just would not do. That suffix.._

_His eyes darkened with lust, and a firm new resolve._

_Call my name, Sakuno._

_He licked her collarbone, suckling on the flesh. His left hand had alternated to her right breast, and was now expertly administrating the mound, giving it the same treatment its double received. He licked a trail to her left breast, taking his time._

"_Ryoma…"_

_That's it, Sakuno. Louder. Tell me you want me. _Only_ me._

_Having finally reached its destination, his talented tongue worked its magic, taking her ample breast into his mouth. He felt her writhing beneath him, but his right hand held her wrists captive, and would not relent._

_His tongue traced erotic patterns over her nipple, and she could not hold back._

_"Please… Ryoma… more… please!"_

_His mouth abandoned her breast, gazing into her eyes. They were glazed over and darkened with passion. Her breathing was labored, and he couldn't help but grind up against her hips. His steely erection rubbed against her womanhood, and she gasped._

_His head dipped down beside her ear._

_"Mine," he whispered to her, "You're mine."_

_"Yours…," she responded, half-aware of the words that slipped from her lips._

_Satisfied with her reply, his left hand grazed over flat expanse of her stomach, feeling the smooth, golden skin beneath his fingertips. She shivered with anticipation and he took in her reaction hungrily._

_Beautiful…_

_The tips of his fingers ran over her nether lips, taunting, a light, fleeting caress that drove her mad. She burned at the contact, but it was too brief. Not enough..._

_"Do you need me?" he taunted her, knowing full well how delirious with desire she was._

_At that point, all she was capable of was a slight nodding of her head, eyes squeezed tightly shut. His fingers pushed in slightly and she cried out, bucking her hips upward towards his hand. He grinned._

_"Open your eyes…," he ordered in a husky tone._

_Hearing his rough command, her eyelids cracked open, only to widen them further in surprise as he plunged two fingers into her world. She cried out._

_Beautiful…_

_His fingers had begun thrusting at a slow pace, in and out, in and out, but quickly gained speed until he was sliding inside of her and pulling back out at a fast rhythym. Her hips bucked wildly as she begged incoherently for the release she knew was coming. So close…_

_"Please… want you… inside… Ryoma!" she sobbed._

_He fought the urge to pin her down on the bed and fuck her senseless right then and there, but he reminded himself that would all come in time. Right now, it was just her pleasure. And he would make sure she enjoyed every second of it._

_As his fingers continued their rhythmic thrusts, he lowered his mouth onto her breast, and took the nipple between his teeth. He nibbled at the erect peak, causing her to throw her head back at the unbelievable feeling wracking her body._

_So helpless… she was so wonderfully helpless._

_Of its own accord, his thumb sought out her jewel, the bud of nerves that would drive her over the edge, and rubbed over it upon its discovery. Her outcry reached his ears, and she arched her back into his hand. She was almost there… just a little more…_

_And then she shattered._

_The combined sensations of his sucking and caressing had finally toppled her over the edge, and she screamed out his name as she rode out her climax._

_"RYOMA!"_

_He grinned mischievously as her body went limp, and withdrew his fingers._

_It was time… she was ready…_

_He released her wrists and climbed on top of her, one hand on each side of her body, supporting him._

_She glanced up at him, now completely worn out, and he took a moment to look her over. Her heavy breathing, her flushed face, her lust-filled eyes which reflected his own…_

_And in one fluid motion, he thrust his hardened manhood inside of her, hard. She screamed out again, and arched her back, breasts brushing against his naked chest. _

_He grit his teeth at how incredibly tight she was. So hot, so wet… so wonderful…_

_And above all else, that night, as she submitted herself to him completely, she was beautiful…_

* * *

__

Bright, unrelenting sunlight flooded his senses, invading of the crevices, every nook and cranny, of his mind. Ryoma let out a muffled groan against his pillow as he was slowly, but unwillingly, roused from his so very _lovely_ dream. The gods were against him, he swore it.

His eyelids cracked open a bit, and he glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand beside the bed. To Ryoma's surprise, it read 8:14 AM, and he blinked the drowsiness from his eyes and yawned slightly, rubbing his eyes at the same time. He usually didn't wake up so early on Sunday morning.

That was when he felt her arms, wrapping around his waist and tugging him back down to the bed. He let a small smile grace his features as he looked down to find his beautiful companion in a similar state of mind as he: barely awake, but not wishing to be.

She grasped him tightly, seeking the warmth of his body, and he sighed. He could never refuse his wife. Laying back down onto the bed, he wrapped his strong arms around her small body, and pulled her closer to him.

"Sakuno," he murmured gently into her ear, "Wake up."

Her only reaction was to shake her head and snuggle deeper into his embrace, rubbing against his warm, well-chiseled chest and mumbling a few words he was unable to pick up – probably ones of protest, he assumed.

Since his wife seemed unwilling to cooperate, Ryoma contented himself with watching her sleep. His eyes roamed over her porcelain skin, pale and flawless. He could feel her warm breath against his chest, and rested his chin on top of her head. Her chocolate-brown locks were silky to the touch, and he found himself lifting a hand to run through the soft tresses.

She finally peaked open an eye, the other one following suit, revealing two clear, coffee-colored orbs. What greeted her was a sight she didn't expect, as she met his smoldering gaze that spoke of one thing, and one thing only: he wanted her.

"Ohayo…," she whispered, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Ohayo," he replied huskily, and lowered his mouth to trace a path of burning kisses down the column of her throat.

"Mou, it's too early in the morning," she informed him, although enjoying the caress of his lips more than she admitted.

He chose to ignore her statement. It was never too early in the morning, or too late at night for that matter. His right hand had lowered to her nether regions, and was expertly playing with her jewel as his ring finger dipped into her shallowly.

"W-What about... breakfast?" she barely managed to say out loud. His ministrations were so incredibly delightful, they were already clouding her senses as she slipped into a state of euphoria.

"I think I'll just have you for breakfast."

"Ryoma-kun!" her voice had been raised a notch, with a slightly scolding tone, as she blushed at the wry implication.

This caused him to raise an eyebrow in amusement. He rolled her over, shifting their positions. She whimpered at the loss of their intimate contact, as he climbed on top of her and pinned her wrists above her head with his hands.

Now what had he told her about that honorific?

A wicked smile adorned his face, at the thought of all the breathtaking things he could do to make her squirm, make her scream for him. His mouth descending upon hers, capturing her lips in a soul-searing kiss, and something told her they would not be getting out of bed for a while. He was enjoying himself far too much, and she would be sharing in his pleasure.

True he had been woken from his sweet, sweet dream, but this even sweeter reality had more than made up for it.

* * *

- owari -

end notes: So tell me how you liked it. All comments and _constructive_ criticism are loved. And also, be on the look-out for another Ryoma/Sakuno fic from yours truly, which is in the works as I type this. Don't worry, it's much less hentai than this one, longer, and more suitable for younger audiences. Hehe, okay no promises there.

Thanks, and adieu for now!


End file.
